


Confirming the Rumors

by MalfoysRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romantic Gestures, Smut, Some Fluff, big dick!Blaise, if you squint its there, size queen!Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/pseuds/MalfoysRaven
Summary: Blaise gives Ginny an offer she is unable to refuse, partially due to an overheard rumour and partially due to the overwhelming want she feels whenever Blaise is around. Will he be disappointing? Will he fulfil her every fantasy?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Confirming the Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to an extremely explicit video that a friend sent to me - that I subsequently sent to a lot of other friends - of an very VERY well-endowed, handsome man, I quickly formed this plunny of a similarly endowed Blaise. Thanks to [AmiMendal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal) and [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel), size queen!Ginny was quickly added to this plunny. I hope you enjoy where my very dirty mind went :)

The potions classroom was stifling, ten bubbling cauldrons filling the small dungeon room with their fragrant steam. Ginny paused her stirring and wiped a bead of sweat off her brow, though it did nothing to stop the sweat that dripped down her back and moulded her white button-up to her tiny frame. Attempting a cooling charm was explicitly forbidden by Slughorn since the potion they worked on was extremely volatile. These were the days Ginny hated potions most; she would much rather be out on the Quidditch Pitch riding a broom—fresh air blowing through her hair and filling her lungs instead of the dank, musty air of the dungeons.

“You’re looking good today, Red.”

With a barely suppressed shiver, Ginny’s mind quickly turned from how unpleasant this class was as a seductively deep voice whispered behind her. She didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

“Zabini, I look like a sweaty mess. Just like everyone else in this classroom.”

Chuckling low in her ear, she felt his light caress across her waist a moment before Blaise replied, “I bet there are other ways we could make you a sweaty mess, ways that are much more enjoyable than this boring class.” 

His presence loomed over her as he stepped further into her personal space, “I’ve noticed the way you look at me, and I know you’ve caught me watching you.” Ginny’s breath came quicker, his words ghosting across her ear. “Meet me after dinner and let’s have some fun together.”

Ginny’s curiosity had first been piqued while overhearing Astoria Greengrass and Romilda Vane gossip about how huge Blaise Zabini’s package was. If it had been anyone else’s big mouths, she might have been shocked at their lack of shame, but these two were known for spreading rumours faster than fiendfyre. Ever since that overheard conversation, her gaze was continuously drawn to the fit Slytherin more and more. There was no denying she wanted to find out if the rumours were true. 

Considering that her last hook up had been very underwhelming when it came to his size and skill, she was yearning for someone who would make her feel like she was being split in two and  _ also  _ knew what he was doing. She’d lost her virginity to Dean - who was by no means small - and Harry had also been above average in both girth and length. But, after a mutual break up with the Chosen One, she and Eddie Carmichael ran into each other and before Ginny knew it, she was having dinner with him a few weeks before she went back to school for her final year. 

After a rather enjoyable meal, things progressed quickly when they went back to his apartment for a nightcap and Ginny came face-to-face with the biggest cock she’d ever seen outside of  _ Playwitch _ magazine. After their short-lived fling ended, she wasted no time trying to find anyone who could make her body feel the way he had.

Dragging her mind back to the present, Ginny looked over her shoulder and let her gaze run over every inch of Blaise that was visible. Dragging her eyes back up to his velvety chocolate ones, she raised an eyebrow and asked, “if I was interested, where exactly would this take place?”

The self-satisfied smile that his lips spread into should have been irritating, should have flamed her anger, not her desire. Instead, her brain seemed to short circuit when his tongue darted out and dragged across his bottom lip. 

“Meet me by the wild rose bushes that grow behind the Black Lake.”

Almost jumping out of her skin as a throat cleared to her right, Ginny only stayed upright thanks to Blaise’s large hand wrapped around her tiny waist. Even though the classroom was already stifling hot and there was a layer of fabric between their skin, warmth radiated from his hand and added to the heat already boiling in her core. After he helped steady her, Blaise drifted away with a low chuckle while Ginny was left alone with Hermione—her partner for this particular potion—who she’d completely forgotten had gone to the ingredient closet for the knotgrass Ginny had missed on her first trip.

“What was that all about?” Even though she tried to sound disinterested, the curiosity in Hermione’s eyes spoke louder than any words she could have said.

“Just some inter-house connections being made. You know McGonagall stressed that we should try to get on with everyone this year.”

“Oh,  _ of course _ ,” Hermione quipped, “I’m sure whatever that happened to be must have been the exact type of  _ ‘getting on’ _ the Headmistress spoke about during her Welcome speech!”

With a raised eyebrow, her friend continued, “Are you going to sleep your way through all the upperclassmen and -women in each house to help us all tolerate each other?”

Pretending to think about that possibility for a moment, Ginny shuddered as a few classmates she’d rather not think of in that way drifted across her mind’s eye.

“Gross, just gross,” Ginny replied when she’d finally recovered from the unwanted mental images. “Don’t get me wrong, there are quite a few I wouldn’t mind  _ riding _ to friendship, but there are also plenty that I would rather be stabbed in the eye than have them come near me with a ten-foot pole.”

“Merlin, Gin, don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?”

“Maybe, but I would definitely rather go blind than deal with  _ pervy, full-of-himself _ Cormac McLaggen thinking he had even the slightest chance to see me naked.”

Ginny tried to shush Hermione when her cackles began to draw weird looks from the other students around them. Before Ginny was successful, Slughorn cleared his throat pointedly—his way of admonishing them for the disruption—before he turned back to his book. The man had barely moved the entire class period, lounging behind his desk as soon as he called the class to order and told them which potion to brew.

In a quieter tone, Ginny told her friend, “Just don’t expect me to be back in the dorm until late. I may not be sleeping my way through our peers, but I definitely have  _ one  _ I plan to sleep with tonight.”

“Enjoy yourself, Gin, and be careful. You know how to send a shout if you get into trouble,” Hermione replied, bottling up their finished potion just as the bell rang.

***

Easing the front doors shut behind her, Ginny filled her lungs with the fresh, damp air. There was a bit of a chill on the breeze tonight, but thoughts of Blaise kept her plenty warm as she wrapped her cardigan more snug around her and made her way towards the Black Lake.

The walk was quiet except for the occasional howl of a wolf or hoot of an owl coming from the Forbidden Forest. Ginny didn’t let the sounds frighten her, her mind more focused on what was awaiting her when she reached her destination. Nearing the far side of the lake, as the bushes began to materialise, arms began to encircle her waist. 

In a move more out of reflex than thought, she whipped around and stuck her wand into the throat of none other than the man she was meant to meet. 

Blaise’s eyes danced with amusement even as he raised his empty hands in the air, “I wasn’t sure if you would actually show and I have to admit, this was definitely the last thing I thought would happen when I did think of you...  _ coming _ .”

A nervous laugh bubbled out, hiding the whimper that Ginny refused to voice. Even if he did nothing but read straight from the dictionary, this man’s voice was enough to anyone’s knickers. 

Realising she still held him at wand point, she quickly lowered the tool and worked to bring her breathing back under control. Blaise took his opportunity as soon as she dropped her arm, crowding into her space, matching her for every one of her steps backwards until her back hit a tree. Transfixed, Ginny never broke their gaze as he leaned down, bringing his face closer until their noses brushed together.

“Is this okay?” 

As his minty breath ghosted across her cheeks, Ginny could feel his husky baritone vibrating straight to her core. All she could do was nod in response.

One hand slipped around her waist while the other lifted her chin so her eyes met his again, she wasn’t even sure when she’d ducked her head. It was hard to concentrate on what he was saying as his thump ran across her bottom lip.

“Ah, ah, I’m going to need you to give me your words.”

Heat sparked from where he touched her, quickly spreading until her entire body was aflame with passion. Trying to gain some sort of upper hand, Ginny sucked his thumb into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She watched the way his eyes darkened and latched onto her lips before she pulled off with a pop, “More than okay.”

Ignoring the bark scraping across the back of her shirt, she surged up on her tiptoes and tried to press their lips together. Nothing but air met her lips when she hit her maximum stretch and she opened her eyes to see he pulled back just enough to be out of reach, an alluring grin stretching across his beautiful mouth. With a huff, she relaxed back on her heels and looked up at Blaise in a pout.

“Are you just going to tease me all nigh--AHH?”

Not quite able to finish her sentence before Blaise grabbed her by the arse with a growl, lifted her up and left her with no choice but to wrap her legs around him. Her back was pressed firmly against the tree trunk and she wasn’t disappointed when he slotted himself between her thighs.

“Oh, fuck,” Ginny whimpered as he ground his incredibly thick length against her core.

With one hand supporting her arse, he ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek. It wasn’t until he asked her to look at him that she realised she’d closed her eyes again. He had barely even touched her and her body was already a jumbled mess of pleasure, nerves, and expectation.

Finally focusing her gaze on his, Ginny felt a dopey grin cross her face as she groaned enthusiastically, “You’re bloody huge.”

She watched as both of his eyebrows shot up almost comically high on his forehead, “Doesn’t that intimidate you?”

“Of course it does! I may be a masochist, but I’m not a  _ dumb _ masochist. It also excites me, makes my mouth drool and my pussy drip. I want to see it, I can’t wait to see how much of it I can fit inside of me.” Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer so she could easily lean in and breathe in his ear, “I want you to fuck me so hard that I feel you for days.”

“Merlin,” Blaise groaned, hips thrusting minutely as he continued through gritted teeth, “I don’t think you know what you’re asking for, Witch.”

Chuckling in his ear, Ginny pulled back and looked him directly in the eye, “Trust that I know exactly what I want. And what I want right now is for you to quit trying to warn me off and start working to get me off.”

Her direct approach seemed to stun him and that moment of immobility was all she needed. Crushing their lips together, she drug the nails of her right hand down his left pec and over his already pebbled nipple. Blaise’s hands flexed around her waist as his hips began a slow, rhythmic grind. 

Breaking their kiss on a moan, Ginny threw her head back and barely acknowledged the flash of pain as it knocked against the tree.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Blaise whispered.

Suddenly, his hold tightened as he moved back from the tree and started walking somewhere off to the right. 

With each tiny movement, his cock pressed against her clit—nothing close to the stimulation she was looking for but enough to draw filthy whimpers out of her. 

During the short trek, he continued his whispered admission in her ear. 

“I was always afraid to approach you. And then Draco started getting chummy with Potter, I knew I couldn’t resist my desire for you anymore.” 

When he knelt down to let her go, her back pressed against a surprisingly soft surface. 

“I set up this entire clearing in case you actually showed up, but then you pulled your wand on me and things escalated quicker than I expected. And as much as I would love to fuck you against a tree, I didn’t put in all this effort to let it go to waste because I couldn’t keep it in my pants for a few minutes longer.”

Reeling from his confession and the desire that flowed through her veins, Ginny looked around trying to clear her head. She was laying on a grey blanket; there must be a cushioning charm beneath for it to be so comfortable. Candles had been laid around the clearing that provided just enough light for them to see each other clearly.

Pushing at Blaise’s chest until he sat up, she quickly scrambled to kneel in front of him. She swore a flash of hurt pulse behind his gaze as she pushed him away, but it disappeared so quickly she couldn’t be sure. 

“You did all of this for me?” Ginny looked around the clearing once more in disbelief.

“Yeah? Is it...is it too much? I can-”

Ginny didn’t let him finish whatever he was going to say, choosing instead to launch herself towards him and crush her lips to his. This was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her. If she thought she’d wanted Blaise before, she was ravenous for him now.

Between kisses she started to undress him, demanding he move faster, “Need...you...naked. Want to...see...all of you...now.”

She’d finally gotten his shirt unbuttoned and was reaching for his belt when he pushed her hands away and shifted so he could stand. Kneeling back on her knees again, Ginny stared transfixed at just how large the bulge in his trousers was—it was almost perfectly level with her eyes, how could she  _ not _ stare. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her anticipation continued to grow; her gaze bounced between his hands working to free himself, the erection trapped beneath too many layers of fabric, and his hooded gaze that seemed to drink up her reaction.

She watched as he first shrugged out of his shirt and then pushed his trousers and pants to join it on the ground. Her eyes bulged as the largest cock she’d ever seen bobbed between his toned thighs. She knew it would be impossible for her to wrap a hand completely around the girth—and that didn’t even mention the length.

Stepping out of his discarded clothes, he moved towards her: an Adonis made of dark bronze skin, lightly rippling muscles, and a mouth-watering cock that bobbed at the perfect height as he stopped in front of her.

“Finally, something to choke on,” she breathed before reaching out and wrapping a hand around it as far as she could. 

Blaise seemed to be stunned silent at her enthusiasm, but the slight nod he gave her when she caught his gaze again was all the permission she needed to lap at the precum gathered around his slit before sucking the head into her mouth—lips so wide to fit around it. 

He hadn’t even hit the back of her throat yet and already her jaw began to ache deliciously. A sharp tingle of pain pricked across her scalp when he grabbed a handful of hair and tugged to prevent her from moving any farther down. 

“Oh fuck, those lips look so pretty stretched to their limits,” he groaned. “I don’t think I’ve ever met such an eager little cock slut before.”

His dirty words, the tug on her hair, and the heavy weight of him in her mouth—it was almost too much for Ginny. Trying to take him deeper, she groaned as the pull on her hair didn’t let up.

Working the rest of his cock as best she could with one hand, she brought the other up, cupping his balls and rolling them slowly in her palm. His hips flexed minutely forward when her finger flicked across his perineum. Each subsequent flicker had him thrusting a little more each time until he was buried almost halfway in her mouth. 

Another tug on her hair drew her eyes up to his, the concentration on his face mesmerising. 

“You like this?” He groaned and he continued to slowly thrust in and out of her mouth, “Like being fed my cock?”

She was barely doing anything at this point, jaw relaxed, drool sliding down her chin while she tried to swallow around the tip as it finally hit the back of her throat. With her mouth full, all she could do was give an answering whine.

Too soon for her liking, Blaise used her hair to keep her in place so he could pull himself out from between her lips. If anyone else had been around, she might have been embarrassed by the sounds of disappointment that she made. As it was, Blaise’s dark, lustful eyes and rock hard cock seemed to indicate just how much he was enjoying her noises.

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet, Witch.”

Kneeling in front of her, he snapped his fingers and the feel of his magic—like a cool breeze—washed over her and melted off her clothes. In her periphery, she saw them reappear neatly folded on the far side of the blanket. 

Left in nothing but her knickers and bra, Ginny stretched and spread her legs in invitation as she leaned back on her elbows, “What else did you have in mind?” she asked, a thrill running through her at how gravelly her voice was from the abuse of trying to swallow him down.

Lifting her foot, he placed a kiss near her ankle, “I plan to taste as much of you as I can tonight,” he said earnestly before kissing a trail up her calf to her inner thigh. 

He skipped over where she wanted him to touch most, instead laid a wet trail of kisses across her pelvis before he treated her right leg with the same attention. With a groan of frustration, Ginny flopped fully onto her back—if she was going to be tortured she was going to at least save her shoulders in the process. Blaise was covering her body with his in a flash, pressing his lips to hers before she could even process that he’d moved.

Legs wrapping instinctively around his waist, she moaned into his mouth as his cock rubbed over her clit. The fabric of her knickers drug across the sensitive nub to create a heady sensation as the soaked lace slid easily between them.

“Please,” Ginny begged as soon as he broke the kiss. “Please touch me.”

She felt his lips curl into a smile as he laid kisses down the column of her throat, “I thought I was touching you.”

Punctuating his statement with a bite to her collarbone, she arched into him with a growl.

“You know what I bloody well mean,” Ginny huffed and bucked up, trying to rub herself more firmly against him.

“Merlin, should have known you’d be this bossy,” he murmured into her stomach, obviously continuing his quest to taste as much of her as possible.

Finally, he settled at the apex of her thighs. Eyes latched onto hers, Blaise teasingly ran his nose up her lace-covered slit and inhaled with a deep moan.

“You smell so good, I can’t wait to taste you.”

“Then quit your lollygagg--”

Cut off by her own strangled whine, she lost all train of thought as Blaise’s fingers slid beneath the fabric. Long, broad strokes rubbed from just below her clit and ended just above her opening. Unable to hold his gaze any longer, Ginny threw her head back as the pleasure of finally being touched swept over her. Another wash of his magic was her only warning before his warm, wet tongue replaced his fingers.

She pulled her head up just enough to see the look of concentration on his face again. His eyes snapped to hers just as his lips latched around her clit and he began to gently suck.

“Oh, fuck,” Ginny whined, mind fogged over in pleasure when light licks were added to each suckle.

Hips bucked as she felt a finger circle her dripping opening. She felt him coating the digit in her cream before it started to enter her. 

“Is this what you want?” he asked, pumping the single finger slowly inside her.

Sending him the best glower she could manage in her current state, “More,” she tried to demand but it sounded more like a plea, even to her own ears.

The whimper she let out when he removed the digit turned into a moan when two were quickly pressed into her. 

“Yes,” she said between pants, “More, please. I can take it. I want it”

He focused back on her clit, switching between sucking it into his mouth and flicking light licks over it, while adding a third finger at her command.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned.

With a huff that sounded suspiciously like another whine—she was not going to admit that to anyone though—Ginny quipped, “Feel even tighter if you added another. Think how tight I’m gonna feel when you finally shove your cock in me.”

She could feel his frustration growing and smiled to herself until a moan ripped out of her throat when he pressed against the spongy nub on her front wall.

“So demanding. You will get my cock when I give it to you.” Each word punctuated with alternating taps to her g-spot and swipes of his thumb to her clit. The rasp of his deep baritone combined with his words and the continued stimulation, Ginny’s world shattered into a million pieces as her orgasm ripped through her body.

“Fucking beautiful,” she heard him murmur as she shattered.

Dragging her eyes open again, she couldn’t miss the adoration in his gaze as he watched her body continue to shiver with aftershocks. Determined to see that look even more, Ginny pulled herself together enough to start fucking herself on the fingers he still hadn’t removed from her pussy.

Panting as her muscles still quivered from her orgasm, she begged, “More, Blaise, please. Please… please…”

Throwing her head back on a silent moan, Blaise added a fourth finger shifting so he could begin to rub the tip of his cock over her clit at the same time. 

Unable to process much more with the sensory overload, all Ginny could do was repeat, “Please,” with each thrust of his fingers. She wasn’t sure if she was begging for him to let her crest the rapidly building orgasm or to stuff her pussy full with his impressive cock, but she couldn’t stop.

Whimpering at the sudden loss of his fingers, her glazed eyes found his as a thick, blunt head pressed against her opening.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted as she rocked into the pressure.

“Don’t move,” he grunted, poised still as a statue above her and muttered a lubrication charm. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

With a whine, Ginny nodded and did her best to keep perfectly still as his head stretched her pussy more than she’d ever been stretched. Digging her nails down Blaise’s sides, they both groaned as he rocked his hips into the sensation, sliding in a little more each time.

Panting, he leaned down and kissed the trail of tears that leaked out of Ginny’s eyes without her even noticing. “Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

It took Ginny a moment to gather her thoughts enough to answer but she was so thankful she was able to find the words. “Perfect, everything’s perfect.” The worry that she hadn’t even realised pinched Blaise’s features finally softened at her admission.

His cock wasn’t even halfway inside of her and she felt like she was going to split in half; she’d never been this full before. With every movement of his hips, Blaise dragged against her most sensitive button.

When he leaned up and started a steady rhythm, Ginny was lost to sensation: the tingles of pleasure that radiated from where they were joined, the calloused fingertips that pinched and plucked at her nipples, the sound of his voice muttering such dirty things. They all melded together, coiling tighter and tighter with each thrust of Blaise’s hips.

Buried as deep inside her as he dared, he gave one final brush of his thumb across her clit as he tried to push her over the edge one more time. It wasn’t until she felt his cock tremble, filling her with his seed that she was able to fall over the edge again. His orgasm seemed to be what she needed to give her one of the largest she’d ever experienced. The coil finally shattered and waves of pleasure crashed over them both.

***

It had been three days since Ginny met Blaise behind the Black Lake and she could still feel the ache he left. Squeezing her legs together as heat rushed to her core at the memory, she finished the letter in front of her with a sly smile.

A flick of her wand and the letter disappeared, only to reappear in Blaise’s hand, no matter where he was. If he responded the way she hoped, the ache between her thighs was going to be refreshed very soon.

Before they’d gone their separate ways at the lake that night, Blaise kissed the back of her hand in a very gentlemanly gesture that was completely opposite from the filthy things they’d done to each other just minutes before. But it was the promise in his eyes that confused Ginny more than anything.

She wasn’t quite sure what he was promising, but she knew she wanted to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr if you’d like at [MalfoysRaven](https://malfoysraven.tumblr.com/)! I’m still working on figuring it all out though!
> 
> Or come visit me on Facebook at [MalfoysRaven](https://www.facebook.com/malfoys.raven.5)! 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul!


End file.
